


Read between the lines

by BlackRoseMii



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Automemory doll Eugeo, M/M, Mentions of War, Violet Evergarden AU, blind Kirito, rating might change in the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-01-25 00:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21347329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRoseMii/pseuds/BlackRoseMii
Summary: He had moved to the big city to earn money, but getting a job there wasn't as easy as he thought. Luckily his childhood friend recommended him a job as an automemory doll. But would he be able to make a living with a job that was meant for women?He wasn't really sure until he got his first client, someone whose life he would change through their letters.
Relationships: Eugeo/Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito
Comments: 19
Kudos: 131





	1. One step after the other

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how familiar people are with this AU, but I had the urge to put the characters in this setting. Btw, you get the best experience reading this while listening to the Violet Evergarden soundtrack.

The rhythmic clicking of typewriters filled the office, drowning out the voices coming from several booths. Some were hushed, others almost euphoric, telling stories and thoughts faster than hands could type them on paper.  
But these hands belonged to the finest writers this town had to offer. So it wasn't a challenge for them to type as fast as their client spoke. 

The boy looked at his own hands hesitantly hovering over his typewriter. A blank piece of paper was put into it and the chair across his desk was empty. He spaced out, wondering how it must be to write for someone, putting their thoughts and feelings into a letter.  
His shoulders slumped a little when he realized that the space in front of him might be empty forever.  
He let out a sigh and turned his attention back to the typewriter. He had adresses to write on envelopes. Not quite what he imagined an automemory doll would do, but it was his job and he would stick to it.

„You've made a mistake here.“ a familiar voice noted from behind.

The boy jumped and quickly turned around, not having expected any company. The girl repeated her statement and pointed towards the paper. He followed and quickly replaced the paper with a new one, typing the correct adress on it.

The blonde girl behind him was Alice, his childhood friend. She had finished her exam with flying colors, was awarded the best of her class and now worked for the Axiom post office. It was obvious that she was also the most requested doll. So for her to actually have time to talk to someone other than a client was surprising.  
When the boy finished correcting his earlier mistake, he leaned back into his chair, while Alice took the envelope and looked over it once more. After a little while, she nodded and laid it on top of the other finished ones.

„You're getting better Eugeo. But you shouldn't try to copy my typing speed. It will only increase the spelling mistakes.“

„It's not like I would ever become as fast as you. You're almost faster than your clients.“

The girl giggled in response.

„That's just your imagination. At any rate, with a little more practice your speed as well as your precision will increase naturally.“

„Do you think so?“

„I know so. And soon you will be getting requests as well. Being a good doll just takes time.“

Eugeo looked down to his hands. The thought of him being a full-fledged doll never crossed his mind. It was true that on paper, he was an automemory doll, but most people would never see him that way. Including himself.  
What people had in mind when they thought about those dolls were women in fine clothing, sitting with grace and imbuing letters with feelings noone could express by themselves.

Eugeo had none of these. He was just a boy from the countryside, living in the big city to earn money. It was only thanks to Alice that he got this job.  
The girl noticed her friends unhappiness and tapped him on the shoulder, making him look up.

„I have a break right now, so how about you join me for lunch?“

With a little smile and a nod the blonde agreed and both headed for the employees room. It seemed empty right now, so the two of them could sit and eat in peace.  
After they brewed themselves some tea and relaxed on the couch, Alice started the conversation.

„So Eugeo, have you been able to get used to the city?“

The boy thought about it a little.

„I think so. I don't get lost as often as before and I've gotten used using the tram. But really, Centoria is so different from Rulid.“

„I still remember how lost you were when you first came here. You couldn't even take one step without me.“ 

„How many times did you have to find me again?“

Both laughed at the thought until Eugeo looked absently at the teacup in his hands. When he continued to speak, his voice became more quiet.

„I wonder how mom and dad are doing. Suliena went to another city and now I left, too. I hope they are able to tend to the fields properly.“

„They still have your brothers, right? They will be alright. You could write them a letter if you feel like it.“ 

A little smile found its way to his face.

„Yes, maybe I will. It would be my first letter ever since I came here.“

Alice pat his shoulder to lift his spirits and then stood up, attempting to brew another cup of tea. However, she was interrupted by a woman with dark violet hair standing in the door.  
She looked a little stressed, so the other two tensed up when she cleared her throat.

„Alice, I know you're on break right now, but we have clients waiting. The other dolls are too busy and we need your quick hands.“

The girl in question nodded and put her tea cup aside. With a wave she excused herself from Eugeo and went back into the office.  
The boy looked down into his own empty cup and sighed. 

„You, too.“

He looked up in surprise when he realized Fanatio hadn't left yet. He was sure she would also return to her seat, but instead she walked over to him, handing him a note. He was about to read it when the woman spoke to him.  
„It's a request. There's a client that can't come here, but all the other dolls are too busy. So you will go there in their stead.“

The blonde had to process what she just said. Someone had requested a private visit for a doll, that wasn't something unusual. Most of the time, clients like these were either too busy to come to the office or were rich enough to pay the additional fee.  
It was more surprising that Eugeo was the one taking on the request. Of course, he was just the last choice, but it was his request nonetheless. 

A sense joy set in his heart and he jumped up, holding the note tightly. With his voice a little too loud he replied.

„I-I will do my best, ma'am!“

Fanatio gave him an encouraging smile and nodded. Besides Alice, she was the only one who saw promise in Eugeo and supported his work. And now, he finally had the chance to prove himself as a full-fledged automemory doll.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

He stood in front of a run-down shop. The windows were small and filled with only a few toys or junk nobody used anymore. The door seemed to be new though. Or at least someone took good care of it. Just like the metallic sign over it, which read Lis' repair shop.

Eugeo wondered what kind of client would want to see him here of all places. It wasn't a particular wealthy area and only a few people crossed his path, despite it already being afternoon. He felt a little anxious, sticking out with his fancy clothing the post office gave him. But also because he didn't know who would wait for him inside. 

He took a deep breath and turned the handle of the door. A small bell rang when he opened it and he was greeted with the musty smell of old wood. The air felt a little stale, but it wasn't unpleasant. It reminded him of an attic.  
And just like in an attic, various stuff was displayed on shelves, tables and even the walls. It made the room feel small and dark. It didn't help that the lamps on the walls were dimmer than they were supposed to. It took him a while to adjust to the different light. 

While he was looking around, a girl around his age came from the backroom. She brushed off some dust from her apron, took her place behind the counter and greeted him with a cheerful smile.

„Welcome to Lis' repair shop. What can I do for you?“

The sudden greeting threw him out of his thoughts and he needed a few seconds to register it was his turn to talk. He stood up straight and bowed his head.

„I'm here from the Axiom post office. My name is Eugeo and I'm an automemory doll. I was told someone here had a request.“

The girl looked at him from top to bottom, most likely wondering why a boy would introduce himself as a doll. With a hum she finished her examination. 

„So you're the guy coming for Kirito. He said he requested a doll, but I never thought there were males ones, too.“ 

Eugeo wanted to comment, but before he could say anything, the girl motioned him to follow her to the backroom.  
He did and they ended up in a long and dark hallway, with only an old lamp lighting it. To his right was a staircase leading to the first floor and to his left the hallway continued on until it ended at a door. The girl motioned him into that direction and he followed. She went in first while Eugeo stayed behind. She talked to somebody, but he couldn't make out what she said. And it didn't feel right to just barge into a room of a stranger uninvited. Then again, she did want him to follow her. She had left the door open, so he leaned forward to take a look. 

The room seemed brighter than the front, yet it was also a chaos of broken things, tools and spare parts. A part of it was even cramped with a pile of stuff he couldn't even recognize. From the looks of it, it must have been the workshop.  
When he took a step further, the girl came back to him and waved him inside. 

Just as he thought, it was a workshop. On the side he couldn't see before were two desks with table lamps, however neither of them was turned on. It wasn't surprising if the girl had turned one off when she heard him enter the shop, but he saw someone working on the second desk. If he was repairing something, wouldn't he need light?

Just as he finished that thought, the black-haired boy stood up and turned around. Eugeo wanted to start the introduction every doll was supposed to memorize, but his words were stuck in his throat when he saw the boys face.

He was wearing a blindfold.

He hadn't seen it before, since it was just as black as his hair and now he couldn't take his eyes off him. Dozens of questions and thoughts ran through his head.  
Why was he wearing a blindfold? How could he work with it? How did that happen?  
It took him a few moments to realize he had been staring at him and stuttered a little while speaking.

„I-I'm Eugeo, an automemory doll. I was given your request. Nice to meet you.“

He was still facing the floor to hide his flustered face, but the silence made him nervous. He looked up again and saw the boy smiling. 

„Nice to meet you, too Eugeo. I'm Kirito.“


	2. First letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His first client, his first letter. And he already realized that this would not become a simple request.

„Can I open the curtains? “

„Sure, go ahead.“

Hesitantly Eugeo pulled back the thin curtains, revealing small windows that seemed like they weren't cleaned recently. But they had a nice view to the street and the sun shone right into the small living room. It wasn't setting yet, but the boy wondered how long he would be able to take advantage of it until he would have to light a lamp.

As he put down the box containing his typewriter and paper, he took another look around the room.

They were on the first floor of the building, right above the store Eugeo had entered not too long ago. He could barely call it an apartment. There was a table by the window, two chairs, a cupboard and a small kitchen. The door next to it most likely led to the bedroom.

The boy wondered how his client could live alone in such a tiny space. Back in his parent's house, he may have shared his room with his brothers and here in Centoria, he was living in a dorm. But it was only a bedroom, not an entire apartment. Besides that, there was always someone around.

But the boy before him was living all alone, in a room that had the bare minimum of what you needed to live. He felt sorry for him.

Eugeo was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard something scraping along the old wooden floor. Kirito had pulled a chair to the side and put down a cup of water. It looked like he was supporting himself on the table with his free hand, but the blonde saw there was no tension in his arm. The boy put it there to be able to feel the edge of the table, so that he wouldn't accidentally drop the cup on the floor.

Eugeo watched him shuffle back to the small kitchen and get a second cup. While he did seem a little unsteady, he seemed to know his surroundings well enough. He must have lived here for a while to tell where everything stood. That also made Eugeo think of how long the black-haired lived alone.

After Kirito brought his own cup, he sat down on the chair and motioned him to sit down as well. Eugeo followed and spoke while taking out his typewriter.

„How did you know I wasn't sitting yet?“

„I didn't hear you moving the chair.“

The blonde let out a small „Oh“. To him, the boy was a mystery in all regards and he felt like he wanted to know more about him. He was smiling, despite his condition.

„So, um...“ Kirito stuttered, „I don't know how this works. Like, should I just start talking or something?“

His question reminded Eugeo of his task and he was able to shift back into work mode. He readied his typewriter while speaking.

„Usually we'll ask the client to whom the letter should be adressed to and what the contents should be. There is no need to tell me what you want me to write word for word. Unless you want to, of course.“

Eugeo added the last sentence in a hurry.

The black-haired boy shook his head with a small laugh.

„No no. It's okay. I'm bad at writing letters anyway.“

„Okay then. Who will the letter be adressed to?“

The boy thought about it before answering.

„My parents.“

Eugeo began typing. He barely finished a _Dear mom and dad_ before the black haired boy spoke again.

„Oh! And Suguha, too. She's my sister, so it's also adressed to her,“ he quickly added.

The blonde looked between Kirito and his paper, wondering if adding her name now would sound alright or if he had to use a new paper. Too many _ands_ wouldn't be good, so he decided to change it after all. If only there was a way to simply remove the words and rewrite them.

„I'm sorry, I guess I should have waited a little before starting,“ he said while replacing the paper with a new one.

„It's my first time writing a letter for someone.“

Kirito raised a brow in surprise.

„Really? I didn't expect that.“

„Why?“

„You have this professional feel around you, I guess. It just feels like you've done this a thousand times.“

Eugeo couldn't help but laugh.

„If only. As a male doll, I don't get any requests at all. I was only able to come here, because everybody else was too busy.“

„Then we're both lucky. You get your first job and I get someone easy to talk to.“

Eugeo couldn't help but stare at the boy in surprise. For some reason his words and his smile didn't quite fit together. He couldn't tell what it was, but something was there. Something that made his heart drop.

Smiles are easy to fake, but ones true emotions lie in their eyes. However, the blindfold prevented him from reading his expression and he had to leave his worries.

To distract him, he put in new paper and cleared his throat.

„So, the letter is adressed to your parents and your sister Suguha, right?“

„Yeah.“

He waited a little before typing again. This time he made sure it would be correct.

„What should the letter be about?“

„Um, well...“ the boy began. He propped up his arm on the table and leaned his head on it. It seemed like he didn't think about that beforehand.

„I want to tell them how I've been and stuff. You see, they are living in Aincrad. Have you heard about it?“

The blonde nodded.

„It's a town east from here, right? But that's pretty far away.“

„I know. And I haven't written them anything yet and it's been, um...“ the boy scratched the back of his head while thinking.

„It's already been two years.“

„Two years?“ Eugeo gasped. „They must be worried sick.“

The black-haired boy laughed in response.

„Yeah, they probably are. Especially Suguha. If she were here, she'd give me the longest lecture ever.“

„Well, I'd do too if my brother was living alone in the city without ever contacting me. Especially in a condition like yours.“

When he realized what he just said, Eugeo quickly silenced himself by putting a hand on his mouth.

He didn't know how the boy would react when being confronted with his blindness. It could be a sore subject for him. They were getting along so well and his comment might just have ruined it.

He readied himself for everything that could come when he removed his hand again.

„I'm sorry, I just-“ But he couldn't finish his sentence when Kirito held up his hand.

„No, it's okay. My family...“ he hesitated. „My family doesn't know about this.“

Eugeo didn't know what to say. In front of him was a man that hadn't seen his family in years. He never even wrote them anything. And neither did he get any letters from them. And most of all, they didn't know about his health.

Now it made sense to him. The state of his apartment, his hesitation and the feeling he had earlier.

It was almost as if Kirito was hiding from his family.

The blonde felt like crying.

Kirito noticed the heavy atmosphere and continued in a lighter tone.

„So could you just write about where I am and how I've been? I think it's better if they don't know yet.“

His words brought him back, but the feeling in his chest stayed. It wrapped around his heart and tightened with every thought. He took a long breath to calm himself and to get him back to his task.

He nodded with a determined „Okay,“ and turned his attention back to his typewriter.

_Dear mom, dad and Suguha_

_I'm sorry I didn't write earlier, but don't worry, I'm okay. I've moved to Centoria and I've found a job at a repair shop. It's not much, but you know I love to tinker with everything I can get my hands on._

_The city is a lot bigger than Aincrad and it took me a while to get used to it, but it's no problem now. I've found a lot of nice cafès and restaurants and I keep finding new ones almost every day. The food is great, too! I'd love to take you guys out on a food-tour one day._

_I really love this place and I've decided to stay. I'll write you again and tell you more about the nice food here. _

_Yours, Kirito_

As he read over the letter one more time, he had only one question in mind.

How much of this was a lie?


	3. Putting feelings into letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His first request certainly wasn't a difficult one, but he couldn't stop thinking about it. About him. His face and his words were stuck in his mind as if they happened just a short while ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added some Yuukisuna into it. I'm still not sure what to do with them though.

As soon as the door closed behind him, he sighed heavily and leaned backwards on the door.

After he had finished his first request, he stayed with Kirito a little longer, talking about all kinds of things. Neither of them had realized it had already gotten dark and Eugeo still had to bring the letter back to the post office. He barely made it before it was closed, but he still got scolded by his silver-haired colleague.

In the end, he was only able to buy himself a small meal on his way back home.

His day wasn't particularly exhausting, but the nervousness of receiving his first request left him mentally exhausted. Now that he was finally back in the dorm, he could relax and prepare for the next day.

After a while, he made his way towards his desk to put down his typewriter. He brushed over the smooth wooden surface of the box. Despite just starting out as a doll, he was surprised that they had given him his own typewriter. And a rather new one as well.

He reached for the small table lamp beside him, but stopped before he could light it. His hand lingered over it as he got lost in thought.

The man he had met today was living in total darkness. He didn't have a lamp he could turn on whenever he wanted to. He didn't have a single candle he could light. And yet he went about his day as everybody else. He worked a normal job and lived a normal – though rather lonely – life. How was he able to do that? How did it feel like to experience life being blind?

Eugeo closed his eyes as he thought this. Seeing nothing made him feel uneasy. If he didn't know he was in his own room, he wouldn't be able to tell his surroundings at all.

He faintly heard voices from outside and his own breathing.

He felt his desk underneath his hand and a slight chill from the window.

He smelled the wooden floor and realized he had forgotten to let in some fresh air the whole day.

He wanted to head to the window that was right next to his desk to open it, but hit the desk with his foot and lost balance. If he hadn't held on to the desk he would have fallen down face first.

He blinked a few times to get used to the faint light of the streets outside again. Eugeo wasn't even able to move one single step without seeing anything. So he gained even more respect for Kirito who had lived like this for two years already.

His heart dropped again and he clutched his shirt over his chest. After a moment he decided to open up the window and lit the lamp on his desk. Tommorrow was a new day and he decided to go to bed early.

The next day everything seemed like it was before. Eugeo was stuck on his desk in the office typing adresses on envelopes while the other dolls were busy with requests.

The office wasn't very crowded, so the blonde wasn't in a hurry. He could work at a slow pace if he wanted to.

And it wasn't like he was able to focus on his work anyway. The entire day his mind wandered off back to his first client again and again. Wondering how he was doing, if he ate properly, how his work has been. And most of all, he just wanted to see him again.

It was weird. After all, they had met only once, but somehow Eugeo felt drawn towards him. As if they knew each other for years already. Maybe they did, he thought. But it wouldn't have been very likely. Rulid and Aincrad were on opposite ends of the country and Eugeo had never seen another town besides the capital and his hometown.

Thinking about this, his mind wandered further. Kirito wanted to write to his family and it made the blonde curious. What was his family like? How did they live? What was Kiritos life like before he became blind?

He had so many unanswered questions that he couldn't list them if he wanted to. Now he wanted to see him even more.

He kept staring at his typewriter until someone waved their hand in front of his face. It startled the boy and he looked up quickly. Alice was standing in front of him with hands on her hips and a slightly annoyed frown.

„O-oh. Hi Alice. Did you want something from me?“

„I called you three times already but you didn't react.“

„Sorry, I was kind of distracted.“

„Yes, I've noticed that. You've been like this for quite a while now. Did something happen?“ Her voice sounded worried.

„Not much, really. I was just...“ he hesitated. „I was just thinking about my first request.“

„Was it that difficult?“

„No, not at all. I just can't get him out of my head.“ Eugeo didn't know how he could explain it any better.

After a while Alice sat down and continued.

„Sometimes it happens that a clients request stays with us. Letters can bring out peoples feeling in a way spoken words can't. When we say something, we often don't put much thought into it. Sometimes that means the one listening won't pick up on the true feelings behind the words. Other times people can fake the meaning by using their tone or bodylanguage. But if it's written down, you can read it several times, always noticing more and more.“

Eugeo blinked a few times. He thought about how Kirito acted when he told him what he wanted the letter to be about. He had tried to stay as true as to what he said, but knowing his condition, he couldn't help but feel like there was something wrong with it. As if his smile and his words didn't fit together.

Before he could continue the thought, his friend pulled out a letter and held it out to him.

„Read this out loud.“

Without a word he took the paper. He wasn't sure what Alice wanted to accomplish with that, but he did as he was told.

_Dear Asuna,_

_I'm so glad I got to meet you. I know my life hasn't been the easiest and there were many things I wished I could have done. But my illness always kept me in bed and I could only watch the other kids from my room. It has gotten worse over the years and I ended up in the hospital. At first I thought I would never be able to leave it, but thanks to you, I was able to enjoy the outside world, even if it was just for a short time. _

_I'm not sad that I'm sick. In fact, I'm glad. Because I was able to meet you. And I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart for the time I've spend with you. _

_Yours, Yuuki._

Eugeo was silent after he read the letter. He imagined what the writer must have gone through and what the receiver meant to them. He felt his heart drop and his eyes watering when he realized it.

„This sounds like a farewell letter.“

Alice nodded and took the paper from his hand.

„The client is very sick and she wanted to write something to the nurse she had met. She is a very up-beat and optimistic person, but she knows she might not have long to live. She wanted to thank her while also making sure not to leave a depressive memory for her.“

„But it's clear that she doesn't want to leave.“

„That is what I meant earlier. Those are her true feelings. A doll has to find those feelings and put them into the letter without it being blatantly obvious. Or else it would feel forced or the client won't be satisfied. Not everyone is able to be true to their own feelings. It's what they call reading between the lines.“

The blonde repeated her words in his head. Bringing out the true feelings of the client was a dolls job. They told him this in his training, but he was worried if he really understood it.

Thinking back to Kirito, he started to understand.

While the boy wanted to write something simple to his family, Eugeo always had the feeling there was something wrong. As if he was hiding from his family. He didn't know if his suspicion was right or why exactly he didn't want his family to know, but he guessed it would have something to do with the fact that he became blind during the time he was away from them.

Part of him wanted to go to him right away and ask, but the other part was hesitant. Would he just tell him like that? They met just once and despite getting along so well, they weren't close enough to be called friends. But he just couldn't forget Kiritos face when he told him about himself. When he was talking about his family.

The blonde reached up to his heart, clinging to his shirt. Alice must have noticed this.

„The client you had, what was the letter about?“

„It was just a letter to his family. Nothing special, but...“ Eugeo hesitated. He didn't knew how much he could tell her.

The girl nodded after a while and stood up.

„Maybe you'll have a chance to meet him again. It's not unusual for a client to request a doll several times.“

It was just a small comment, but it helped ease his mind a little. He really hoped he could meet Kirito again, but his work kept him in the office longer than the repair shop was open. So another request from him would be the only way to see him again.

He was sitting in the employees room, eating his lunch and thinking about what work he had to finish today. He wondered again if he should try his luck and visit the shop after closing hours, but he couldn't continue the thought when he heard something fall down. Hoping that noone got hurt, he quickly went into the direction of the noise only to find dozens of letters all over the floor.

„I told you to look where you're going Linel! Now we've got to sort all of these _again,_“ the girl with short straw-colored hair said.

„Sorry Fizel. I'll pick them up,“ her friend responded as she knelt down. Despite being obviously annoyed, the other girl helped.

The two had just begun their work in the post office. They had initially planned to work as automemory dolls as well, but they were still too young, so the headmaster gave them the simplest task she could think of – sorting out letters.

„Are you two okay? Should I help you?“

They looked up when they noticed Eugeo coming closer. He was already about to take some of the letters when Fizel stopped him.

„No, we're good. You just go back to your typewriter or whatever.“

She waved her hand to gesture him to leave, but he didn't. Instead he started gathering the letters already. The girl didn't seem to like it and continued in an annoyed tone.

„What are you doing here anyway? Aren't dolls always too busy? Shouldn't you write something right now?“

Eugeo could only muster an awkward smile at that. It was true that most dolls couldn't afford long breaks, but he didn't have any request at all, so he was in no hurry. Her comment made him remember just how unfitting he was for the job. And he didn't feel like pouring oil into the fire by coming up with an excuse. So he continued picking up the letters together with Linel.

Suddenly he stopped when he recognized the address on one of them.

„What is it?“ the quite girl asked.

„This adress, I've seen it before.“

„Well, duh. You're in a post office, so you've probably seen all adresses there are.“

„No, I mean I know the person who lives there.“

„So?“

Eugeo thought about it. This was definitely the adress of the repair shop. And since the sender lived in Aincrad, it couldn't have been for the owner. So this letter was adressed to Kirito.

This gave him an idea.

„Could I take this with me? I can bring it to the receiver myself.“

The girls looked at each other for a while and thought about it. After that, they shrugged and nodded.

„We won't be responsible if you lose it though.“

He shook his head a little to excitedly and smiled from ear to ear.

„I promise I won't.“

With that said, he helped gather the rest of the letters and stood up. After checking with the head doll he excused himself and left the office.

It wasn't a request, but he couldn't pass this chance by. He finally had a reason to see Kirito again.


	4. Of family and reasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the letter, Eugeo had a reason to see Kirito again. And a chance to get to know more about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's so short, but I've decided that I shouldn't worry about how short the chapters are and just write.

He was already out of breath when he reached the repair shop. He didn't really need to hurry, but for some reason, he just couldn't wait to see Kirito again. The initial awkwardness he had when he first met him was quickly gone during the evening they spend together. And now – despite having seen him only once – he already felt like he was about to visit a childhood friend.

When he arrived, the door opened up and a father and his child left the shop. While the man thanked the shopkeeper, his daughter hopped down the few steps, humming happily and clinging to a doll. It was most likely what the two had come here for.

The girl looked up when she noticed Eugeo and gave him a bright smile. He couldn't help but smile back at her. Once her father caught up to her, the two went into the opposite direction, visibly happy about the doll being back in her arms.

Eugeo didn't wait to enter the shop.

It was still as dim as ever and the smell of old wood greeted him once more. But for some reason, it felt comforting this time.

The owner turned around when she heard the bell and recognized Eugeo right away.

„You're the guy that was here last time, right? What can I do for you?“

„I'd like to see Kirito. He got a letter and I'd like to bring it to him.“

He held up the envelope to show he was telling the truth.

„Okay, I'll get him now.“

The girl turned around and went to the backroom. It didn't take her long and she came back to Eugeo.

„Kirito's waiting for you up in his room. I think you'll know your way there.“

He nodded and went up the stairs, knocking on the door it led to. It didn't take long for it to be opened.

Kirito greeted him with a big smile and let him in. The room was still the same as Eugeo remembered it to be, although the curtains were already opened.

As if they had visited each other for many years, they had fallen into a routine. Kirito would prepare some water, while Eugeo put down his typewriter and jacket. They would talk about how their day was and what they had experienced that day.

No matter how many times he saw it, he was still amazed at how well Kirito could handle himself, despite not being able to see anything. He knew exactly where everything stood and he was able to measure the amount of water he poured in by just putting his finger at the side. He was sure the black haired boy used all of his remaining senses to make up for his lack of sight. It was amazing.

„Oh, I almost forgot!“

The two had talked for a while now when Eugeo finally remembered his reason to come. He took the letter out of his pocket and put it on the table.

„You got a reply from your family.“

Kirito smiled. However, it was reluctant, as if he was nervous about what they wrote.

„Could you read it for me?“

Eugeo didn't hesitate and opened the envelope. He was just curious to know more about his family.

_Dear Kirito,_

_We're so happy to finally hear from you. It has been two years now and we didn't know where you were or what you were doing. We were already worried something happend to you in the war. That we might not see you again. Or that someone would bring back only your personal belongings. _

_The day you said you wanted to become a soldier and participate in the war we were already worried. But you insisted to go and protect us. Even when Suguha tried to hold you back. But once you made up your mind, there was no stopping you._

_But it looks like our worries were unneccessary. You've fought and made it through. And now you're alive and well, making a living in the big city. We're proud of you._

_If possible, we'd like to visit you one day, but we've been pretty busy lately, so it doesn't look like you could take us on a food-tour anytime soon. Still, we're hoping you write us again. And this time, not after two whole years._

_Love, your family. _

Eugeo heard the boy exhale slowly once he finished reading the letter. He didn't have a smile which made him completely unreadable. He wasn't sure if he was happy, angry or sad. His head hung low and he seemed lost in thought. It made him worry so the blonde reached for his hand.

„Kirito, are you okay?“

The boy nodded quickly and looked up with a smile on his face.

„Yeah, I'm okay. I just got a little... emotional. It's been two years after all.“

Eugeo wanted to believe his answer, but there was still something missing. If only the blindfold wasn't there, he could see his whole face. But even with it on and his voice seemingly casual, he was hiding something.

However, the boy didn't want to pry further and accepted his answer. Instead, he changed the topic back to the letter.

„So you're a soldier?“

„Was,“ he said, pointing towards his eyes.

„But I got wounded and well...You can guess the rest.“

Eugeo didn't even want to imagine how he got the wound. Rulid had the luck of being far away from the border, so barely anything about the war reached it. He only ever heard stories of what happend.

„At least it's over now, right?“

„Yeah.“

For some reason, he wanted to know more. He wanted to know what Kirito experienced, about his family and how he lived before the war. And most of all, he just wanted to know what was going on in his head.

He felt helpless not knowing his friends feelings.

But wasn't that exactly what a doll was supposed to find out on their own?

„Hey, Eugeo.“

Kiritos voice brought him out of his thoughts.

„What is it?“

„How long have you lived here?“

The sudden change in subject surprised him and he needed a moment to think.

„Not that long. I've been here for about three months now.“

„So you didn't grow up here?“

„No. I've grown up in Rulid. It's up in the north so it's pretty far away from the border.“

„And you're here because?“

The blonde hesitated a little. Thinking about his family wasn't something he liked to do.

„Because of the war, many people left the village. It hadn't done well before that, so getting by has become difficult. My parents still have their farm, but my sister and me decided to go to another town to earn money. Most of my pay goes to them.“

„Does an automemory doll get enough for an entire family?“

Eugeo shook his head slowly.

„We get only a small pay. The rest of the money is from clients. So only the most popular dolls can make a living.“

„Sounds tough. And you're not getting many requests?“

That topic again. It felt like it was haunting Eugeo by now. He clenched his fist as he thought about his answer.

„Most people think of beautiful women when they hear the word automemory doll. But I'm the first male doll. When they hear that, they either don't believe me or don't take me seriously. To them, a man could never truly write what they feel.“

„And what do you think?“

Eugeo had to take a moment. He never really asked himself that question. He wasn't even sure he could answer him right now. He hesitated before he spoke again.

„I don't know. It's not like I hate my job, but I'm not sure if I'm suited for it either. I just got it because of a friend and I didn't want her effort to go to waste.“

He wasn't sure if this was the answer Kirito wanted to hear. He wasn't even sure if it was an answer he himself could be satisfied with.

After a moment, Eugeo looked up again and saw his friends smiling face.

„I think you're doing a great job. You have the courage to chose a path that others wouldn't trust you with. That alone is already amazing.“

The blonde wasn't sure what he had expected to hear from him, but it surely wasn't that. They barely knew each other and Kirito was already able to bring him to tears with one sentence alone.

His vision became blurry and he had to rub his eyes to keep the tears from running down. He hoped the black haired boy didn't notice it and tried to hide his shaky voice with an awkward laugh.

„Thank you. I guess I didn't think about it that way.“

It took him a few more seconds to calm himself. Once he did, Kirito spoke up again, his smile never fading.

„Hey, would you write for me again? There are more things I want to tell my family.“

„Of course. I'll send you the bill later then,“ Eugeo said jokingly.

Both of them laughed as the blonde readied his typewriter.

It was the first time he could laugh like that ever since he left Rulid – no, even before that. This man before him had something Eugeo had looked for his entire life without even knowing it.


	5. Revelations and fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eugeo and Kirito had been friends for only a few weeks now, but their relationship grew faster than he thought. Even Alice could see that. He also learned more about the black haired boy every time. Even if it was through his own feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter that I didn't plan in my rough draft. Hopefully it's not the last.

The monotoneous clicking of typewriters that filled the office day in day out was usually only accompanied by hushed voices in every little booth. But even on a good day, there would be one booth free of any voices. There would only be the steady sound of metal on paper.

But for the past few days, it had changed. It wasn't just the typewriter being heard, but also soft humming. It had no melody in particular, but the boy still felt like humming a tune, despite the fact that his work in the office hadn't changed at all. He was still typing adresses on envelopes.

And when he wasn't working, he still couldn't help the bubbling feeling inside him. A feeling that kept him restless and that brought a smile to his face without him even realizing it.

He couldn't describe what it was exactly, but he could track down when it first started and what the reason was.

It was Kirito.

Never before was Eugeo able to become friends with someone as fast as he could with the boy from the repair shop. There was something about him the blonde couldn't describe. It was some sort of force that made him gravitate towards him. It may have been because they were the same age, or because of how casual Kirito was around him. It could also have been the mystery that surrounded the boy and the blindfold.

Whatever it was, Eugeo often found himself looking at the clock, wondering when his day would be over so he could visit his new friend.

He wondered what snack he would bring with him today, when he felt a hand on his shoulder and he jolted at the sudden touch. He had been so deep in thought that he didn't notice Alice behind him.

„O-oh, uh hi,“ he stuttered.

„Nice to see you're back in reality now. Did you have a nice daydream?“ the girl said smugly, one hand resting on her hip as she made her way towards the other side of the table.

While she sat down, the blonde continued.

„I was just thinking about what to do after work. Did you need something?“

„Not really. I just noticed that you're awfully happy lately and I was wondering what the reason might be.“

She glanced at him sideways and her smile showed clearly that she had an idea already. Eugeo picked up on that and his face began to grow just a little warmer. As he was looking for words, he tried to escape her piercing eyes.

„I uh, I guess I just started to adapt to the city. Yeah, that's it,“ he said, accompanied by an awkward chuckle.

She hummed in response, but her eyes narrowed. She knew more than Eugeo was comfortable with.

„So it's not the person you've been visiting recently? You know, the boy from your first request. The one who keeps requesting you?“

Alice was spot on and the blonde couldn't hide it any longer. He let out a sigh and hung his head in defeat. 

„You're right. It's because of him.“

This seemed to be what the girl wanted to hear and she spun around in the chair, her eyes locking with his as she propped her head on her hand. There was a spark in her eyes Eugeo had never seen before.

„I knew it. You're in love.“

Eugeos head shot up as he answered loudly.

„That's not-!“

The girl shushed him quickly and he covered his mouth in response. As he slumped down the chair, heat rose on his cheeks to an uncomfortable level. They waited a bit until the murmurs disappeared and continued in a more hushed tone.

„I'm not in love with Kirito. He's just a friend and we get along. That's all there is.“

„Are you sure?“

„Yes, I'm sure.“

Alice watched him with doubtful eyes a little longer until she sighed and continued with a smile.

„Well, if you say so. But I'm still happy that you finally found a friend. Before, the only person you could talk to was me.“

She was right. Arriving and living in the big city wasn't as easy as Eugeo thought it was. Even back in Rulid, he prefered to stay for himself. It wasn't that he couldn't talk to people, it was more that people tended not to include him. And years of that made it difficult for him to socialize. The only person who kept him company was Alice, his childhood friend.

So when she decided to move away, he was devastated. With his only friend gone, he had noone to talk to. Noone he could play with or just simply spend his free time with. In order to distract himself from that isolation, he worked harder than before. He'd work on the fields longer than necessary or help out any villager in need, regardless of his own schedule or health. His life had become an endless circle of waking up, working and going to bed.

Only when he received a letter from Alice was he able to break out of that circle. His family didn't agree to let him leave at first, but he was adamant about it until they finally allowed it under some conditions. One of those being that he had to transfer most of his income to his family.

But even though he was finally reunited with his childhood friend, going back to socializing wasn't easy. And just as he was questioning his choices, he met Kirito, who had given him hope once again.

Thinking about the black haired boy brought a smile to his face and just as he was about to get lost in thoughts again, Alice spoke up.

„At any rate, have you written your parents yet? It's been months now, they're probably worried.“

_Probably not as worried as you think, _ the boy commented in his mind. 

„No, I haven't. I just...“ he hesitated for a bit. „I just don't know what to write.“

Eugeo chuckled weakly, forcing himself to smile.

„Weird for an automemory doll to say, right?“

Alice hummed as she shook her head.

„Even if we're able to bring out what our clients want to say, we ourselves aren't always aware of what we want to say. Would you like me to write for you?“

The blonde thought about it before answering.

„No, it's alright. I want to write it myself.“

The girl nodded in response and continued as she stood up from the chair.

„Well then, I have to go back to my booth. I hope you'll be able to write something.“

„Me too,“ he joked.

Alice was almost out of his sight when she came back once more, wearing a knowing smile.

„And tell me if something changes between you and your new 'friend',“ she added, making sure to highlight the last word.

Eugeo wanted to protest, but she was quickly gone and the sound of clicking and hushed voices filled the room again.

The soft ring of the bell has become a familiar sound to him. It was a sound that signaled the change from his life as a professional doll to his free time he could enjoy with a friend.

He called the owners name to greet her, but he didn't get a response. He tried it once more, but it was still the same result. Looking over the counter, he wondered if he could just enter the backroom. He had become a regular guest and he already knew his way around the building, but it felt rude to enter someones home without their permission. He called for her one more time and finally got a response. However, it wasn't a cheerful female voice, but someone elses.

„Sorry, Liz is out right now.“

Eugeo was surprised to see Kirito appearing from the backroom. So far, he had only seen him in his own room or the workshop, but seeing him come out of those dark places was new for him. It had always felt like the boy had hidden himself from the world, so Eugeo couldn't help but smile at him fondly, knowing that Kirito had taken the first step outside.

„I'm here for you anyway,“ he said, pride mixing into his words.

The black haired boy returned it when he recognized his voice.

„Eugeo! Welcome back.“

To others, it would have been strange to be welcomed back to a place they didn't call home, but for Eugeo it has become natural. Even though he didn't live there, Kirito was still someone he could actually call home. He was still surprised at how quickly their relationship had developed from doll and client to closest friends.

_Maybe Alice wasn't so wrong after all, _ he thought. It turned his cheeks just a tad more pink. 

They fell into their usual routine after they went up to Kiritos room. He'd get some water, while Eugeo relaxed from his long busy day. Then they would talk about everything that happend, what conversations in the office he overheard and what toy or gadget Kirito had repaired that day. Once in a while, when the black haired boy had received a letter, Eugeo would read it for him, discuss it afterwards and write a reply.

Just like today.

The blonde finished reading the reply and was waiting for Kiritos approval. When the boy nodded satisfied, Eugeo folded the paper as neatly as he could and put it into the envelope he had brought with him just in case. After he finished, the black haired boy started to talk again.

„So, have you written something to your family yet?“

The question felt like it grabbed him by the neck, taking his breath almost instantly. Alice had mentioned it that day and it already made him uncomfortable. But hearing it from Kirito added a sense of urgency. As if he couldn't delay it any longer. The boy clenched his fists as he answered.

„No, not yet. I just...“ he hesitated, while the knot in his chest became tighter.

He was thinking about lying at first, just like did with Alice, but it didn't feel right. He heard so much about Kiritos life already and he knew what they wrote were lies. But they never lied to each other.

„I just don't know what to write. My family doesn't know about my job and I fear that if I told them, they'd be dissappointed or tell me to quit. But I don't want to leave or make them hate me.“

Those were his honest thoughts. He had never told anybody about them before. He couldn't look up and Kiritos silence made him anxious. But when he talked again, his voice was soft and gentle.

„I understand what you mean. I have a similar feeling. Maybe you shouldn't start with the whole truth right away. Tell them how you've been or what fun things you found. Maybe they won't even ask about your job.“

In that moment, something clicked in the blondes head. Something he had been wondering for weeks now. The reason Kiritos smile felt off sometimes or when his words didn't match his attitude. And the reason he had been lying in all his letters so far.

The advice Kirito gave him was exactly what they had been doing the whole time. So despite both of them having different reasons, both had the same feeling.

The fear of people being dissappointed in them.

That night, after returning to his dormroom, Eugeo made a promise with himself. He would conquer that fear and tell his parents the truth. But it wasn't really for him. It was to give Kirito the courage to do the same.

He didn't know how long they would take or how many letters they'd had to write. But they would both get there, one letter at a time.

And so, he prepared his typewriter and began writing.


	6. Hiding from the outside world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One day Eugeo meets Kiritos old friends. They would love to see him again, but does he want to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't think this chapter would be one of my longest, but I guess it is now.

„Sir, I would kindly ask you to let go of my hand.“

Her words, while being polite, carried a sharpness similar to a sword. Accompanied by her icy stare, the man in front of her picked up on her threat and slowly removed his hands. But it didn't take long for him to regain his previous attitude.

„But such a beautiful flower like you shouldn't be behind a desk. I know a really nice cafè in town. During your break, if you don't mind -“

His words were aprubtly stopped when a girl with glasses pulled his ear, not letting him go even when he protested.

„I'm sure she has better things to do than spending her break with you.“

„Sinon, please! That hurts!“

The girl let go of him hesitantly before turning her attention to Alice.

„I have to apologize for him, he's just a moron.“

„Don't worry, I'm used to that,“ the blonde said casually.

„We're actually here to request a letter. Well, two letters. One for each of our families.“

„Of course. There should be a second chair in the next booth. Please use it.“

The girl in glasses nodded and sat down once she got herself another chair. Alice readied her typewriter in the meantime.

„So two letters to your families. Anyone else?“

The two looked at each other, waiting for the other to say something.

„Nobody else. What about you?“ the girl asked. The man thought about it a bit before answering.

„I don't know. Maybe Kirito?“

Alice perked up at the name. She remembered it was the name of the client Eugeo visited frequently.

„Are you sure? We haven't heard anything from him ever since then. It's possible he's...“ she trailed off and the man had a sad look on his face as well. The blonde girl interrupted the somber atmosphere.

„I know someone who is named Kirito. Could that be the person you mean?“

The other two immerdiatly responded.

„Black hair, slightly taller than Sinon?“

„I'm sorry, but I have never seen him myself. But I can ask my coworker who has seen him, if you'd like.“

„Please do,“ the black-haired girl said.

With a slight bow, Alice stood up and went over to the farthest booth. There, Eugeo was diligently typing adresses on envelopes. He didn't seem to notice her until she spoke.

„You've become faster.“

The boy turned his head around quickly, sighed in relieve when he saw her and smiled.

„Thanks, but I still have a long way to go.“

The blonde girl shook her head in response and continued.

„Anyway, there are two people that would like to ask you something.“

„Me?“

„Yes. It's something about Kirito. Would you come with me?“

Hearing the name, Eugeo's attention was fully on the girl and he followed her after nodding.

When they returned, the two clients stopped their chatting and looked at Eugeo expectantly. Before they could say anything, the blonde spoke.

„You know Kirito? Is there something you want from him?“

„So he's alive after all!“ the man said with a smile on his face before looking towards his friend.

The girl, while looking relieved, continued in a calmer tone.

„Kirito and us have served in the same brigade. But after a particular fierce battle, we've lost all contact to him. That was a year ago, so we thought we'd never hear from him again.“

_So they're both soldiers,_ Eugeo thought to himself. He wanted to tell them how he has been and that they could meet him, but he didn't know how much he was allowed to tell. After all, Kirito never mentioned his blindness to even his family. Would he want his friends from the military to know? 

„There's no need to worry about that, he's fine. He's actually living in this city, so if you want, I can give him a message.“

„That would be great. Please tell him that Sinon and Klein will meet him in the bar at 4th street tomorrow evening,“ the girl in glasses said.

„Of course, I'll do that,“ Eugeo replied with a smile.

* * *

That afternoon, he left the office earlier. He had already finished his work for the day and there wasn't much more for him to do. After grabbing some honeypies from the nearby bakery, he made his way towards the repair shop. He hoped Kirito would like the snack he got for him.

He checked the pastry to make sure they were still warm when he noticed a familiar figure from afar. He stopped walking, trying to figure out if what he saw was really the person he thought of.

The boy was sitting on a bench next to a tree, a walking stick loosely in his hands. He had his head turned away from him, but Eugeo recognized the piece of cloth that was wrapped around his head.

It was Kirito.

Eugeos first thought was how happy he felt, seeing the black-haired boy outside. He had isolated himself from the world for who knows how long. But now he enjoyed the last bit of warmth the afternoon sun gave him.

His second thought was why Kirito was here in the first place. What would make him go out all of a sudden? The blonde had hoped he could lead Kirito outside, but something beat him to it.

Whatever it was, Eugeo walked towards him.

„Kirito! It's nice to see you outside,“ he said when he was close enough to hear him.

Upon hearing his name, the black-haired boy turned his head.

„Eugeo?“

The boy in question nodded with a cheerful hum. Immediatley Kiritos face lit up and he turned around completely.

„What are you doing here? I thought the office closes at 7?“

„I was finished earlier. There wasn't much to do for me anyway.“

Eugeo took a seat next to his friend.

„But what about you? I've never seen you outside before.“

The black-haired boy shrugged in response.

„It was just a regular check-up in the hospital, nothing else.“

„What did they say?“

Kirito hesitated a little before answering.

„Nothing changed. I still can't see anything and might never do,“ he said, fumbling with his hands, head turned down.

Eugeo wanted to say something, anything to cheer him up somehow. But nothing came to mind. How could he help Kirito if he never experienced the same thing?

He was about to reach for his shoulder when the boy looked up and into Eugeos direction. The blonde quickly withdrew his hand.

„But hey, at least it didn't get worse, right?“ Kirito said with a weak laugh in his voice.

He tried to keep his emotions inside him. He tried to look strong and casual about his situation. He tried to cover up his worries with a fake smile. Eugeo might not have been able to see his eyes at that moment, but he was sure Kirito had tears in them.

The blonde could tell how much he hurt just by looking at him. And not being able to help his best friend hurt so much more.

Without saying anything, the blonde reached around Kiritos shoulders and pulled him into a hug. With his other hand, he gently stroked his hair. It took the black haired boy a few seconds to realize what happend, but he soon leaned into Eugeos chest, holding onto the fabric of his shirt and letting out quiet sobs.

They stayed like this for a while until Kirito finally calmed down and sat up straight.

„Thanks,“ the boy said weakly, trying to wipe away the tears on his cheeks.

„It's okay,“ Eugeo answered. He helped him dry his face, accidentally touching the damp cloth over his eyes.

After a while, Kirito regained his composure again.

„Hey Eugeo,“ he started. „Can I ask you for a favor?“

„Of course.“

„Would you go to a cafè with me? I've actually never been to one since I came here. And I'm kinda hungry.“

To the blonde, the favor sounded so innocent, he couldn't help but chuckle.

„Okay.“

* * *

Kirito didn't let it show, but he was quite nervous, being in an unfamiliar place like this. Eugeo had brought them over to his favorite cafè. Alice had invited him here after first arriving in Centoria. It had a lovely view of the nearby park while staying rather hidden from the whole hustle and bustle of the city and was unknown to tourists.

It was nice and relaxing. There were no other guests outside of the cafè at that moment, so the two boys could chat in peace while enjoying the fresh air.

They had been talking for a while until the waitress brought their order. Two cream puffs, a herb tea and a coffee with more sugar than neccessary. She placed the plates carefully in front of the boys and excused herself, before going back into the building.

While Eugeo took a sip of his tea, he watched as Kirito slowly reached out, seemingly searching for his own cup. Without a word, the blonde turned the cup around, letting the handle face Kirito, who flinched slightly when the touched the porcelain. He took the handle and used his free hand to hold the cup firmly and took a careful sip of the coffee. He made sure to place the cup where it had been before and smiled.

„This is great! Better than what Liz could make.“

Eugeo had watched his movements closely, always wondering how he managed his life in total darkness. It was clear that the black haired boy had his problems in an unfamiliar environment, but he had the courage to go someplace he wasn't before. It made Eugeo smile, thinking about how brave Kirito had been, asking him for such a favor.

„I'm not sure if your boss would be happy to hear that,“ the blonde laughed.

They continued their conversation while eating their treat. Kirito was just as careful with the cream puff as he had been with his coffee, but he managed quite well. At some point, Eugeo was reminded of what he wanted to tell him the whole day.

„We've had some clients today that seemed to know you.“

„Really? Who?“

„A man and a girl. I think their names were,“ Eugeo thought for a moment. „Klein and Sinon.“

Upon hearing the names, Kirito perked up.

„Do you know them?“

„Yeah,“ he started hesitantly „We've been in the same brigade.“

He hung his head and rubbed the porcelain of the cup in his hands. Eugeo picked up on his hesitation immediately.

„Aren't you happy to hear about them?“

„I am, really. It's great to hear they made it out alive. It's just...“

„They don't know about your condition, right?“ The blonde continued when his friend hesitated.

The black haired boy just shook his head and stayed silent.

„They'd like to meet you tomorrow evening. What about you?“

Kirito thought about it for a while before answering.

„I don't think it's a good idea. It's not like I don't want to see them. But I don't think I'm ready yet.“

Eugeo nodded, acknowledging Kiritos decision.

„Then I'll meet them and tell them how you've been. How does that sound?“

„Sounds great.“ A small smile found its way back on Kiritos face.

They continued their chat for a little longer until the sun started to set. After that, Eugeo escorted his friend back to his apartment and gave him the honey pies he had bought earlier. They said their goodbyes and Eugeo went back to his own home.

* * *

The next evening, the blonde entered the bar Kirito was supposed to meet his friends. A man with a muscular stature greeted him cheerfully and the boy returned it. In one of the corners the two former soldiers were already waiting.

They turned around, expecting to see their fellow comrade, but their smile faded when they only saw Eugeo.

„What happend?“ the red-haired man asked. „I thought Kirito would meet us?“

Eugeo gave him an apologetic smile when he answered.

„He couldn't make it today, I'm sorry. But he'd like me to give you a message from him.“

The man patted the table, gesturing Eugeo to sit down with them. The blonde followed and started to talk.

„Unfortunately, he's busy with work. That's why he couldn't come today. But he was really happy when I told him I met you two.“

„I guess that means he found himself a place in the city,“ the girl in glasses said, visibly relieved.

„And you were worried he couldn't care for himself,“ Klein added before turning back to Eugeo.

„So, how is he? What's he doing now?“

The blonde hadn't thought that far yet, so he had to make up a story quickly. He tried to stay as close to the truth as possible, while leaving out the important parts.

He told them he has been living in the city for a year and that he was working in a small shop. He made sure to keep the adress a secret, in case they wanted to visit him on their own.

Soon, their conversation shifted from Kiritos situation to stories of when they were still soldiers. Most of them contained funny and peaceful moments. Eugeo could see how much they valued Kirito as a friend and hiding the truth from them made the blonde feel more and more guilty. But he couldn't tell them. He had promised it and breaking the promise would be the last thing he'd do.

And so he had to go with the flow, always making sure to tell them as little as possible. Luckily, they didn't notice anything.

But hearing them talk so cheerfully about Kirito made Eugeo a little jealous. They had known him for longer and had seen him in more kinds of situations. Part of him wished he could have met him sooner.

In the end, the three of them kept talking for hours until Eugeo remembered he had to go to work early in the morning. He excused himself and left.

As he went home, his thoughts kept switching between wanting to hear more stories from Kirito himself and wishing he had been there for him earlier. Then he might be able to tell what's on his mind. And maybe even kept him from hiding from the whole world.


	7. True feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another letter came for Kirito. This time, from his sister alone. He should be happy about every letter he gets, but this one makes his worst fears come true and he can no longer hide what he feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I should put a trigger warning for an emotional breakdown? Anyway, I nearly cried writing this, so it's probably the most emotional thing I've written yet. Even though it's pretty short, but it's not over yet!

He heard the ringing of the bell as Liz said goodbye to their latest customer. They had brought a chair with a broken leg. Both the girl and Kirito needed to repair it together because of the size, but it was no problem for them at all. The black haired boy loved to built things even before he came to Centoria and his employer had taken over the shop from her parents. She grew up fixing all sorts of things. As such, the little shop had quite a following.

She always praised him for working so hard and doing great work. She wanted him to see the clients off with the stuff he fixed himself. He might not be able to see their smiles, but he would certainly hear it in their voices.

A part of him liked the idea. He did his best and it would only be fair if he got the appreciation he deserved.

On the other hand, how would the clients react if they saw his blindfold? Would they still be able to trust him with their belongings? Would they wonder if their stuff was really fixed?

He couldn't decide on what to do, so he stayed behind in the workshop, working on their requests and listening to their thanks from afar. It was easier not to do anything than to make a decision with an unknown outcome.

After the voices from outside stopped, the boy turned his attention back to his current work. It was a chipped vase, so he had to be careful with it. Slowly, he traced the broken off part to get a clear image of the damage. A big part of the top was chipped off, but as he inspected the pieces that lay beside it, he realized fixing it won't be too much of a problem. They were big enough to distinguish them by touch alone.

Carefully, he set the pieces together until they felt complete. Then, Kirito applied glue to each of the pieces edges and put them back in their right place. One by one, the crack in the vase was filled until it was just one piece left. The boy always felt pride well up inside him when he managed to fix something. To him, it meant that he was still useful somehow.

Just as he was about to place the last piece, it slipped through his fingers, leaving a small cut. The boy hissed at the pain and jerked his hand away. The sudden movement also brought the other pieces out of place and most of them fell back on the table. His whole work was ruined and he'd have to start again from the beginning. He sighed and let himself sink into his chair, not even caring about the bleeding cut on his finger.

„Kirito? What happend?“

When he heard the voice next to him, he straightened.

„E-Eugeo? What are you doing here so early? It's not even lunch time yet,“ the black haired boy said, trying to hide his injured finger behind his back.

„I had a feeling I should visit you. Why are you hiding your hand? And why is there blood on the shard?“

It didn't even take half a minute for Eugeo to realize he was hiding something. Kirito didn't know if they had become that close already or if he just had good observation skills. At any rate, hiding something from him never succeeded. And so the boy slowly extended his hand towards the blonde with an embarrassed smile.

Eugeo took his hand and inspected the wound.

„I'll get you a band-aid.“

„Thanks,“ Kirito said more quiet than he wanted to. If Eugeo didn't have a feeling something was wrong with him before, now it would be quite obvious.

After Liz brought them the first aid kit and Eugeo applied the bandaid, he spoke again.

„Oh, I'm also here for something else. You have another letter.“

He turned his attention to the girl.

„Would you mind if we went upstairs for a while?“

„Sure,go ahead,“ she said cheerfully.

The blonde took Kiritos hand and pulled him to his feet. Together, they moved their conversation to Kiritos room.

* * *

„So, who's it from?“ the black-haired boy said after sitting down.

„Suguha. That's your sister, right?“

„From Sugu alone? They usually write as a family. Could you read it for me?“

The blonde didn't hesitate and opened the letter.

_Dear Brother,_

_all the stories you've told in your letters made me realize just how big the world outside Aincrad really is. I love our home and it's always going to be my most favorite place in the world, but I've decided to move away. I've already discussed this with mom and dad and they're alright with it. _

_The letters you've send were written by an Automemory doll, right? It must be, since you'd never be able to write that good. You've always been bad at communicating, so someone must definitely write for you. _

_That's actually where I got the idea of what I want to do outside. I want to train to be an Automemory doll. I don't know yet where I can do that, but I figured I could ask whoever is writing the letters for you. _

_So I'll be visiting you for a while. I'll arrive in a week from now, so you better be ready to pick me up from the station. _

_I'm excited for Centoria, but I'll be even happier to see you again after so long._

_Love, Suguha_

Neither of the boys said anything, but Eugeo could tell what was going through Kiritos mind by just looking at him.

He never wanted his family to find out about what happend to him, so he hid himself far away from home. But now his sister was planning on meeting him and he had nowhere to run to. In one week, she would see his blindfold and she would want answers.

In Kiritos mind, it was the worst possible outcome.

The blonde slowly folded the letter back into the envelope and placed it on the table, to give his friend some time to think. Kiritos head hung low and he hid his face in his hands. He didn't make a sound, so Eugeo wasn't sure if he was crying or not. It took several more moments for the black haired boy to say something.

„Damn,“ he mumbled.

„I guess you're not happy about this, right?“

He shook his head in response.

„I-I know I should, but...“he started, only to hesitate again.

„Of course I want to see my family again. It's been two years. But...I can't. I-I can't bring myself to...“

It sounded like something was stuck in his throat. As if he didn't have the words to say his true feelings. He wanted to say them, Eugeo noticed that. But something prevented him from doing so.

Spelling out what the client was feeling was a dolls job. And so, Eugeo lifted his hands, pretending to type the words he was saying.

„Dear mom, dad and Suguha. I am truly sorry for not writing you earlier and for keeping this from you. During the war, I got injured and lost my eyesight. What I have been writing you was only partly true. I do love this city and I do have a place to stay. But all the stories and the tales never happend. I wish they had.

The reason why I've kept this from you is because I was afraid of what you would think. I have been fighting with all I had, but now I'm not able to protect anyone anymore. I wanted to make you proud, but now I must have dissappointed you.“

Eugeo took a breath and wanted to continue, but he stopped when he heard sobbing and Kiritos shaking voice.

„I'm a coward. I said I'd protect you all, but I ran away. From the battle and from you. I've seen my friends die and I've killed people myself. And now I'm hiding from the world because I'm afraid of it. I'm sure this is punishment for all I've done and I don't deserve your forgiveness. I don't want to...I don't...“

His voice died between his sobbing.

„I want to see you again.“

He couldn't talk anymore. All he could was hide his face and cry. It brought the blonde to tears as well and he went over to his friend, wrapping his arms around him. In response, Kirito gripped his shirt as if he was holding on for his life. He couldn't keep his fears and sadness bottled up any longer and wept into Eugeos arms for what felt like an eternity.

At some point, when all his tears had dried and exhaustion overcame him, he fell asleep in Eugeos arms.


	8. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Kiritos breakdown, he has a nightmare of his time as a soldier. But luckily the one who woke him was the one he had fallen for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for the war scene.

It was dark when he heard voices. They were chatting idly and laughing. They sounded familiar and gave him a peaceful feeling. Someones hand grabbed his own and he opened his eyes. In front of him was a little girl with short black hair. She called him 'brother' as she pulled him along. Soon he noticed that he as well was still a child and what surrounded him was his home town Aincrad.

When he realized that, a smile formed on his face.

It was a memory from his childhood. One that could have happend any day. He was just playing happily and without a care in the world. After a while it seemed like years had passed and he was now an adult. He was standing in front of his home and held a suitcase in his hand. It was surprisingly light.

His family was seeing him off and while his parents stayed at the entrance, his sister ran after him, holding him tightly. She didn't want to let him go, but he patted her head and smiled at her. He reassured her he'd be back and then left.

The scenery changed once again and he was now in a tavern, together with another man and a girl in glasses. They were chatting and drinking. He couldn't remember what they said, but he had fun. He didn't want the dream to end, because he knew what would come after this.

The light started to fade and he was in the dark again. And a few moments later, the sound of gunshots started, accompanied by screams of anger and pain.

His vision cleared again and he was in the middle of a battlefield. There was fire all around him and soldiers running around. As he looked around, he saw people getting shot and falling to the ground.

The noise and the heat from the fire made his mind blurry and he tried to take a step back. But suddenly, he felt something around his ankle, keeping him in place. When he looked down, there was another soldier lying to his feet, looking up to him. His face was smeared with blood and dirt and he was begging for help.

From his side he heard someone tell him to shoot. The voice sounded distorted and inhuman and got mixed with the cries of the man begging him for mercy. Both resounded in his ears closer and closer and he forced his eyes shut. Then he heard another gunshot and as he opened his eyes again, the man to his feet was dead. Shot by the gun the boy had in his hand.

Disgusted he threw the gun away from him and stumbled backwards. He tried to cover his ears and eyes, but the sounds stayed. At some point, someone was shouting something and the people around him ran, but the boy was unable to move. Tears were streaming down his face as he watched the bomb in front of him explode into blinding light.

Suddenly, everything was silent and dark. Then, he heard mumbling, but he couldn't see anything. They were the same voices he heard at the beginning of his dream. His friends and family. They didn't sound joyful and they weren't laughing either. They sounded disappointed and hostile, reminding him of his cowardice.

In the end, the voices said he deserved his punishment and that they didn't want to see him anymore. Slowly, the voices faded and left him in the darkness. He tried to move, to reach for the people, but they were gone.

But he touched something. It was soft skin and when he felt a hand on his own he realized it was a person. He heard someones voice call out to him.

„Kirito? Are you okay?“

The black haired boy had woken up from the horrible nightmare and was greeted by a voice so gentle it made his heart heavy. Just hearing Eugeo, knowing that he was there made him want to cry, but he realized that all his tears had dried up from the burning around his eyes.

He extended his other hand to the blonde and he guided it towards his other cheek.

„You were crying in your sleep. Did you have a nightmare?“ he said, worry in his voice.

Kirito nodded slowly and tried to sit up. He removed his hands from his friends face, but kept holding his hands tightly.

„Yeah. Just some... memories.“ His voice was unbelievably hoarse.

Only now did he realize that he was sitting on his bed. Eugeo must have carried him there after he fell asleep. But he couldn't help it. All the emotions and thoughts he had bottled up just overwhelmed him and when he let it all out, his body caught up to his emotional exhaustion.

It was strange how easily Kirito could let himself relax around Eugeo, despite only knowing him for a couple of weeks. It may have been because of how gentle the blonde was or because he saw some similarities between them.

Whatever it was, it felt like he was a cooling ointment to his burning wound. Each time the pain surfaced, Eugeo was there to make him feel better. And bit by bit, the wound would slowly heal. It would leave scars, but the pain would be so much more bearable with him around.

And that's when the black haired boy realized what it was that he felt. Eugeo had become more than just a friend to him. Even more than family. He was his remedy, his shining light in the darkness. He was an irreplacable part of his life.

He had fallen in love with him.

„Kirito?“

The sudden voice made the boy jump a little. He had been so deep in thoughts that he forgot everything around him and he blushed, thinking his thoughts might have been found out. Obviously that wouldn't be possible. Eugeo wasn't a mindreader, even though he was able to guess Kiritos thoughts most of the time.

„I-it's nothing,“ the black haired stuttered.

The two were still holding hands as they continued to talk. But it wasn't awkward at all. Holding on to him felt reassuring to Kirito and he was able to calm down.

„Are you feeling better now?“ the blonde asked.

Kirito nodded and continued.

„You stayed with me the whole time, right? Thank you.“

„Don't worry about it. How could I ever leave you alone when you're feeling bad? I'm here whenever you need me.“

The black haired boy could hear the smile in his voice and he longed for nothing more than to see Eugeos face in that moment. But his sight was gone and all he had now were his ears and his sense of touch.

„Hey, Eugeo,“ he started, face flushed from embarrassment.

„Would it be okay if I could...touch your face? I really want to know how you look like.“

It was a strange request, especially now that he had said it. He was worried Eugeo would refuse, but it seemed like his worries were unecesessary. The blonde hummed and guided Kiritos hands towards his cheeks.

„Anything, if it makes you feel better.“

The first thing Kirito noticed was how soft his skin was. And how squishy his cheeks felt. He had to keep himself from poking them. At least for now.

He felt the smile from the corner of his mouth and the small nose.

He felt the long eyelashes as he traced them one by one.

He traced along Eugeos features, mapping them out to make a mental image of him. He was incredibly beautiful.

As he finished, he returned his hands to his cheeks and pulled him closer, making their foreheads touch. Like this, he was able to take in Eugeos scent as well. It had a gentle sweetness to it that reminded the boy of roses.

They stayed like this for a while, neither of them wanting to pull back. At some point, Kirito let his hands fall to his sides and they parted.

„Thank you Eugeo. I was in a really bad place today, so I'm glad you came over.“

„I guess I was right then. I felt like I just had to be with you today.“

„Do you have your typewriter with you?“

„Yes, why?“

„I'd like to write a letter to Sugu.“

The blonde nodded and stood up, helping the other get up as well. Even if Kirito couldn't tell his sister everything yet, he would at least make sure she was prepared for what she was about to see when she came to visit him.


	9. Family and a place to belong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirito finally decided to face his fears and meet his sister after 2 years. While the two siblings catch up, Eugeo thinks about his doubts of being suited to be an automemory doll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back to our regular fics, yay!

With a long, defeaning screech, the train finally arrived at the station. When it came to a halt, steam rose from its sides, almost as if the giant vehicle exhaled after a particular exhausting trip.

Many people were leaving the train and just as many were waiting to get on it. The entire station was one big crowd and it was difficult not getting lost in it. It was no wonder that Kirito had decided to stay behind and let Eugeo pick up his sister.

He was tapping his foot nervously, waiting at the entrance and hoping they wouldn't accidentally miss each other. The wave of people slowly subsided and it became easier to see peoples faces. And soon, the blonde was able to spot a girl that fitted Kiritos description of his sister. She was looking around and once she caught sight of Eugeo, the boy waved with a smile and came over to her.

„I guess you're Eugeo, right?“ the girl started and Eugeo nodded in response.

„And you're Suguha, Kiritos sister? Nice to meet you.“

He put on his nicest smile – which he usually used for clients during work – and they shook hands.

In the letter he and Kirito had written, they had already mentioned that it was Eugeo that would meet her at the station. But other than his appearance, they had kept the reason a secret. They didn't want her to worry over the long trip from Aincrad to Centoria. Kirito was afraid of what she'd say if she found out when she saw him, but he had to do this. There was no hiding anymore and he wanted to face whatever would happen with his head held high.

After some more formalities, the blonde lead Suguha through the city, telling her about everything she wanted to know about it. Whenever her questions concerned her brother though, Eugeo had to make sure not to tell too much. He told her to wait and ask Kirito those questions. Luckily, she didn't seem to notice his nervousness about it.

They soon arrived at a bridge that connected the center of the town with a calmer district. And on the other end of it, Kirito sat on a bench, waiting for the two of them to arrive. The girl hadn't even crossed the bridge completely when she spotted him. She called out to him and ran the few meters. When Kirito heard her, he stood up, looking vaguely in her direction.

She was about to hug him when she slowed down and her arms fell to her sides again. She stopped in front of him and stayed silent.

„Um, hi Sugu. Long time no see,“ Kirito said awkwardly to break the silence.

„Brother, why are you wearing a blindfold?“ she asked after another moment.

This was the moment Kirito never wanted to experience. Even though he had practiced with Eugeo, the words just didn't want to come now. But he had to do it.

„I'm...“ he started.

„I can't see anything.“

„Well, of course if you're wearing that thing. Take it off, then-“

„No Sugu. I'm blind. Taking it off won't make a difference.“

Another moment of silence when the girl slowly processed what her brother had told her. A shaky breath escaped her and tears formed in her eyes.

„I'm sorry,“ Kirito said, his voice not louder than a whisper.

The black haired girl shook her head and went over to him. Without saying anything she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer. The boy was startled at first, not knowing what she was about to do, but he soon relaxed and returned the hug.

„Don't,“ the girl said, her voice shaking.

„Don't apologize.“

„But I couldn't-,“ Kirito started.

„You came back alive. Nothing else matters. You're here.“

As Suguha continued to cry into her brothers chest, Kirito hugged her tighter, hiding his face. His shoulders shook from his own sobs and they stayed like this for a while.

Eugeo stayed behind, not wanting to intrude into their moment. They were family and they hadn't seen each other for two years. It was only natural that he gave them their time.

Kirito had been dreading their meeting for so long, seeing his worries turn out to be unfounded made the blonde feel relieved. There wasn't even a tiny bit of disappointment or even hatred in his sisters actions. Instead, she was glad to see her brother alive, even if he was now disabled.

It made Eugeo wonder how his own family would react if he was in his situation. Probably not as well as them. Their relationship was complicated at best. For his parents, as long as he could work and send them money, they wouldn't care about what he was doing. A part of him hoped they thought like that. Otherwise, telling them what he worked as would be pretty difficult.

It reminded him that he still had a letter to write to them and he had to swallow. But seeing how Kirito managed to overcome his fears, Eugeo might be able to overcome his, too. After all, he had promised himself that they'd be able to face the truth together through their letters. The blonde wanted to do that to encourage Kirito, but as it turned out, he was the one needing encouragment now.

But he would get there. Just like Kirito did. And he knew that, even if his parents' reply wasn't something nice, his friend would have his back.

It was strange, but somehow Kirito made him feel more at home than his actual home. He was a place he came back to when he was feeling down and it was always a delight to see him laugh. He always wondered how his whole face looked then. Perhaps one day, Kirito would let him look under the blindfold.

Thinking of what the future could bring for the two, Eugeo couldn't help but realize, he truly fell in love with him.

Once the family reunion was over, they waved the blonde back to them and Kirito introduced him properly. Suguha was especially interested in the work of a doll and praised his writing skills. It was a little embarassing for him, but hearing it from someone unrelated to him gave him encouragement to keep going.

They strolled through the city together, sharing all kinds of stories and enjoying their time. Eugeo learned a lot about Kiritos childhood, it felt like he had been there himself. Time flew by until the sun set and the lights on the streets lit up. They would have loved to keep going, but both Kirito and Eugeo had work to do tomorrow, so they called it a day. They dropped Suguha off at her hotel and headed back to the repair shop.

The streets were almost empty and besides the occasional chit chatter of people passing by, it was quiet. But it was nice, taking a walk with Kirito alone. That morning, he had been anxious about meeting his sister again and now he was basically radiating happiness.

„Looks like there was no need for you to be so nervous after all,“ the blonde said.

Kirito hummed in agreement and answered.

„But I couldn't help it. I know my family would always support me. Maybe I was just...“

He hesitated, thinking about how to phrase his thoughts. When Eugeo realized he couldn't find the right words, he continued for him.

„Projecting? That you're actually the one feeling dissappointed in yourself?“

The black haired boy stopped in his tracks and turned towards Eugeo.

„Yeah. How did you know?“

„I can understand how you feel,“ he started.

„I'm also afraid to tell my parents what I'm doing here, because I'm worried of what they'll think of me. They might want me to come back and do a proper job. Maybe I really wasn't meant to be an automemory doll.“

„Eugeo,“ the black haired boy said in a serious tone.

The blonde looked up and waited for Kirito, who held out his hand, to continue.

„Your cheek please.“

He wasn't quite sure what the boy was planning, but he followed his order anyway and lead Kiritos hand to his cheek. Once he placed it on his face, the black haired boy began pinching it hard enough for him to yelp.

„Kirito! Stop that!“ he said with his cheek still stretched.

After a few more moments, the boy let go of him, but his serious face stayed.

„Don't ever say you're not suited for the job. Just look at me,“ he started. His smile came back when he put his hand over his chest.

„If it wasn't for you, I'd still be hiding in my tiny room. I would've never had the courage to face my fears and I probably wouldn't have seen Sugu again. And she even promised to write a letter to our parents about it.“

His voice became softer when he continued.

„You were the one who was able to bring out what I truly feel. Even now. Be proud of that.“

Eugeo felt his eyes water as he heard him say that. He never really thought about how he managed to help Kirito. He just wanted to see him happy. But he was right. If it weren't for that one first letter, the two would never have met. They would never have become friends and they'd be stuck in their own little bubble. Alone with their doubts and fears.

So even if it felt like he simply did his job, it saved him. Just a few words on paper, but they had power in their own way. That was what made a true automemory doll. Using words to save lifes.

The blonde wipe the oncoming tears away, trying to hide them. But Kirito noticed the little sniff.

„Eugeo?“

„It's okay. I just wasn't prepared for this. But you're right. Thank you.“

„No problem,“ he said, the smile coming back to his face.

The black haired boy held out his hand again and this time, Eugeo knew what he wanted without him having to say it. He took his hand and together, they walked back to the repair shop, where the blonde would drop off his friend and proceed to walk back to his own dormroom.

There was a certain spring in each step and his heart felt warm and fuzzy. Not just because he was able to hold his crushs hand, but also because he finally realized that where he was now was where he truly belonged.


	10. Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Eugeo has finally realized that he is indeed suited to be an automemory doll, clients have been requesting him as well. The others decide that it's the best time to celebrate and they all go out to drink. Unfortunately Eugeo had a little too much and Alice has to bring him back home. Although in Eugeos mind, home isn't his own dorm room anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's fun to write drunk Eugeo. Should I add a trigger warning for alcohol? Well, just in case: TW: Alcohol

„And that would be all,“ the boy said, holding up the letter he had just typed.

„Is there anything you would like me to change?“

The red haired girl quickly shook her head.

„N-no, it's perfect!“

„Great. The I'll prepare the envelope. One moment please.“

The blonde set aside the letter and typed the adress on the envelope. Once he was finished, he folded the letter as neatly as possible and put it inside. With a bright smile, he held out the letter to the girl.

„Here you go. Please bring this to my collegue over there. Her will take care of the delivery.“

The red haired girl blushed slightly as she took it. She and her friend stood up and thanked him before they left his booth. Eugeo looked after them for a while, watching as his coworker got startled by the girl and dropping all the paper he was carrying. Both of them seemed flustered as they apologized and tried to pick everything up, while her friend at her side watched them in amusement.

Then, the blonde heard a voice behind him.

„You've gotten used to it.“

„Yes, finally. I already lost hope that I'd ever get any clients. But it's different now. Although it looks like most of them aren't really interested in the letters themselves. I wonder if there's another reason why they come to me.“

The blonde girl behind him patted his head while she shook hers. He didn't really know why, but it didn't seem like Alice would explain anytime soon.

„Are you on your break?“

The girl hummed and answered.

„Would you like to join me?“

„Sure.“

With that said, the two left the office and went towards the employees room where Eugeo started preparing tea while his friend sat down and continued.

„But it's till nice to see that you're finally able to write more than just adresses. I told you, it was just a matter of time.“

Eugeo came back with two cups and sat down next to her.

„It was quite a gamble for the boss to hire a male automemory doll. It could have been possible that I would just become a dead weight.“

The girl was about to say something, but a different voice came from the door.

„It may have been a gamble, but one that paid off.“

The two looked into the direction of the voice and saw their superior with the long violet hair standing in the doorway. She had a smile on her face, showing that she had good news.

She continued when the others looked at her in confusion and didn't answer.

„Thanks to Eugeo, we've had more clients than ever. They may not seem that interested in the letters, but they are still paying customers. It was a calculated risk.“

„But then, why me?“

„Because the boss thought a cute boy would broaden our audience. Many clients come to us just because we're pretty and aren't that interested in what we write for them. Having a male doll would invite those who prefer seeing handsome men.“

Eugeos cheeks turned red while the girl next to him couldn't contain her laughter any longer.

„Alice!“ he scolded, but she wouldn't stop.

Even the older woman had to giggle at his reaction.

„Whatever the reason, it doesn't change the fatc that thanks to you, we've gotten more clients than before and we're planning on celebrating that. So, are you two free tonight?“

* * *

The older man stood up, lifted his glass and spoke.

„I'm not a fan of big speeches, so I'll make it quick,“ he started.

„I know you've been with us for half a year now, but we never had the chance to properly welcome you. So, a toast to our new friend.“

The others lifted their glasses as well and cheered. Some less enthusiastic than others.

Eugeo would have loved to just sink into the ground or crawl under a rock and his face was deep red as he tried to hide it. But even so, he had a smile on his face. A little awkward, but a smile nonetheless. Alice patted his shoulder, knowing how he felt in that moment.

He wasn't used to that kind of attention and it made him anxious, so he hoped that they would soon forget the reason why they were here and just drink.

It took them several more glasses of alcohol until they finally turned their attention away from him and laughed among themselves. Eugeo took the chance to relocate to a different, less crowded table. Alice followed him and sat down with him.

„Are you okay?“

„Yes, it's just...“

When he tried to find the right words, Alice continued for him.

„They can get a little rowdy, but they really want to celebrate you. We didn't have a chance before after all.“

„I'd say they just didn't see me as on of them until I produced results. Some don't think that way even now.“

Alice turned around to watch their collegues. The person the blonde had hinted to was the only one not quite enjoying himself. No wonder, he was dragged by their superiors after all.

„You mean Eldrie? Don't worry about him, he's just jealous that I spend more time with you. And besides, I'm sure uncle and Fanatio saw you as a collegue from day one.“

Eugeo took a sip of his own drink. He wasn't really into alcohol, but he made an exception for today. He made sure not to order something heavy, but he hadn't counted how many he had so far. His face was already starting to get warmer.

„But what do you think? You're made a lot of progress recently, so I guess you've finally gotten used to it, right?“

Eugeo hummed after taking another sip.

„I guess so. I used to think I wasn't suited to be an automemory doll. But thanks to Kirito I've realized that I was wrong.“

He smiled, thinking about the black haired boy and the conversation they had last time. That evening had been special for him, in more ways than one.

Alice noticed the look on his face and made a smug sound.

„So it's thanks to your crush that you've been feeling better. Makes me wonder how far you two have gone already.“

It took the blonde a few seconds to realize what his friend was implying and when he did, his face grew redder.

„A-Alice! That's not-! We're not-!“ he stuttered, his voice suddenly a few octaves higher.

The blonde girl laughed as she spoke.

„Don't worry, it was just a joke.“

Then, her voice lost its teasing tone and turned more gentle.

„But I'm glad you found someone here. I know your life hasn't been the best since I left Rulid and I still feel bad for choosing this job over our friendship. I was worried you would stay isolated forever. That's actually the reason why I recommended you. I wanted to atone for the mistake I've done.“

„Alice, there's no need for you to blame yourself. But thank you anyway. If you hadn't brought me here, I would never have met Kirito.“

His thoughts went back to him and he started to get lost in them again when the blonde girl continued, her teasing voice back.

„Say, what is this Kirito guy like? Who managed to get your love?“

„How should I describe him? There's just so much...“ he laughed.

Eugeo started his description, making sure to point out every little thing he loved about him. From his strengths, to his flaws and even the tiniest detail he could think of. The alcohol seemed to do its work and loosened his tongue. He kept on talking about him without stopping to the point he didn't realize how many more glasses he had ordered. And the whole time, Alice patiently listened to him until she decided Eugeo had enough to drink.

„Okay, that's it. One more glass and I'd have to carry you home.“

„Wasn't even that much,“ he mumbled.

„You just didn't keep count. I'll pay for you today, but you should really go to bed now.“

The blonde boy grumbled, but didn't fight back when she took his arm and pulled him to his feet. They said goodbye to the others who were still able to drink and made their way outside.

The cold night air felt like heaven on the blondes flushed skin and he took a few deep breaths. Once he was ready, his friend took his arm and guided him into the direction of his dorm.

Eugeo, in his half-asleep state, let her until he had an idea and stopped walking.

„What's the matter?“ Alice asked.

The blonde boy pointed into the opposite direction.

„Kirito lives this way.“

„I'm bringing you home though. You'll have to sleep off the alcohol.“

Eugeo shook his head.

„Kirito is home.“

The girl chuckled at her friends adorable innocence and surrendered.

„Okay, but it he won't let you sleep at his place, I'll have to carry you home.“

Together they went towards the repair shop.

When they arrived, Eugeo was barely awake. He was leaning on Alice when she knocked on the door. When she didn't get an answer, she tried it again, a little louder this time. She waited a little longer and just when she thought noone would answer her and she was ready to leave, light turned on inside the store.

A girl with pink hair opened up, looking a little grumpy as she spoke.

„What is it?“ she asked.

After blinking a few times, she realized who was standing in front of her.

„Eugeo?“

„He had a little too much to drink and he won't let me bring him home. He'd rather stay over at Kiritos place.“

The girl didn't need to think twice and let the two in.

„Wait here for a moment.“

As she said that, she went upstairs and came back after a few moments. She gestured them to follow her and on the second floor, Kirito was waiting for them.

When Eugeo looked up and recognized him, he called out to him and fell into his arms. The black haired boy was startled, not having expected him to hug him, but he didn't complain.

„He insisted on sleeping here. I hope you're alright with this.“

Kirito nodded, but still seemed confused. After Alice thanked him and left, Kirito slowly lead the blonde to his bed.

„I would never have guessed you'd drink so much. Are you okay?“

Eugeo hummed and mumbled as they sat down.

„We were celebrating and Alice asked about you. Don't know how much I drank though.“

„She asked about me? What did you say?“

„That you're a really great friend and that I really love to be with you and...“

He stopped, thought a little and when he realized what he was saying, he hid his face behind his hands and shook his head.

„Eugeo?“ the black haired boy asked when he didn't hear him continue.

„Is okay,“ the blonde mumbled.

Kirito smiled and continued.

„Can you take off your jacket yourself? You can just throw it on the floor.“

Without saying anything, Eugeo removed his jacket and his shoes. He unbuttoned the first few buttons of his shirt, since he suddenly felt too hot.

With a big yawn, he let himself fall down on the bed and made himself comfortable.

Kirito followed the sounds he made and once he only heard his steady breathing, he went to bed himself, carefully trying not to wake the blonde by accidentally touching him.

Once both were lying down, Kirito shuffled as close to him as he could and whispered with a smile.

„Good night Eugeo. And thank you. You always know when I need you the most, even if you're drunk.“

He laughed the last bit of what he said, but there was a certain painful tone in his voice.


	11. Bad news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Earlier on the same day a drunk Eugeo visited him, Kirito had an appointment with his doctor. It was supposed to be a regular check up, but...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You think the angst was over?   
Also, sorry for the short chapter, but I thought this would be the best place to cut it.

[earlier that day]

„Thanks for coming with me Sugu. Even though you don't know the city well enough yet.“

„Don't worry about it big brother. Of course I'd come with you.“

The two siblings had waited for a while now. It was supposed to be just a regular check-up for Kirito, but he was still nervous. He was in a room with many strangers waiting as well. He could hear children crying and people chatting. Occasionally he'd feel the breeze when someone passed him and he quickly pulled his walking stick closer to him, worrying if someone might trip over it.

And even the walk to the hospital was difficult for him. He had started to get a feeling of the path, but with how big the city was, he was still getting confused, despite having lived here for so long. Some people didn't notice the walking stick he used to feel what's right in front of him and he had unpleasant encounters several times now. But worst of all were the sounds around him. He didn't mind the chattering of people, but the cars made him anxious whenever their engine made a popping sound. It made him remember things he wished he could forget.

So far he had Liz who escorted him to the hospital, but this time Suguha wanted to take him herself. It gave them the time to catch up on the years they had missed.

As he listened to two children arguing over a toy, he heard his sister chuckle next to him.

„Kind of like us, right?“

„Yeah. We'd fight over the most stupid things.“

„But somehow you ended up sharing anyway.“

„Well, you're my little sister. How would I look if I made you cry?“

Another giggle from the girl and a sigh.

„I miss this. Being so carefree and all.“

She turned her attention away from the children and towards Kirito.

„Will you come home?“

The boy didn't expect the question. He had thought about it many times, but that was before Suguha had come to meet him. He was scared of the thought of coming home to his family, because he didn't know how they'd react. But now that Suguha had seen him and told him she was glad he's alive, his fears were gone. There were still worries that made him nervous, but it wasn't as bad as before.

So the thought of returning home sounded a lot better to him now. But that would also mean leaving behind what he had here. He had gained friends, a job and a place to live.

And most of all, Eugeo.

„Sugu...“ he started.

„I really do want to go home, but there's still something that keeps me here. And I don't want to leave just like that.“

A short silence until the girl spoke again. But there was no disappointment in her voice like Kirito thought.

„It's Eugeo, right?“

„Huh? How did you know?“

„Oh brother,“ she laughed.

„It's clear as day that you're in love with him. Half of what you've told me was just him. And the way you two look at each other-“

Heat rose in Kiritos cheeks as she spoke.

„I-I-!“ he stuttered. But he couldn't finish his sentence when a nurse with brown long hair called him.

„W-we'll talk about this later, okay? Now I've gotta go to the doctor.“

He stood up and used his walking stick to make sure he wasn't bumping into anything. At the door, he felt the hand of the nurse on his shoulder and let himself be guided towards the doctors office.

Usually he would be more careful and wouldn't let anyone guide him he didn't trust. But this nurse had been with him ever since he woke up at this hospital. She was there when he first realized he was never going to be able to see again. She was there when he had nowhere to go and even helped him get back on his feet. She was also the one who introduced him to Lizbeth so that he had a place to stay.

„What was that about being in love?“ she started, amusement in her voice.

„Not you, too, Asuna. At this rate everyone will know.“ he grumbled.

She chuckled and continued.

„But it's great to see you have found someone. I guess that's why you've been livelier lately. I'm happy for you.“

„And what about you? Wasn't there this girl you liked?“

The brunette stopped and the sudden movement startled Kirito. He still felt her hand, but she wasn't moving.

„Asuna?“ he asked after a while.

„She...has gone home.“

She tried to sound happy, but there was a bittersweetness in her voice Kirito couldn't ignore.

„You miss her, right?“

Asuna sighed and spoke again.

„Yes. I mean, I'm happy that Yuuki was able to leave the hospital, but still...“

She hesitated for a moment before she continued.

„When she gave me that letter I felt like this was the end. It sounded as if Yuuki had given up on life and wanted to say goodbye. But in the end, she pulled through and felt better than ever.“

She inhaled, as if she was trying to fight the tears and continued with a more optimistic tone.

„So even if I'm sad that she's gone, I'm happy that she managed to regain her health. And that's what counts, right?“

„I'm sure you'll see her again,“ Kirito said with a smile.

He felt Asunas hand shoving him, telling him to continue walking as she spoke.

„Okay, but now you have an appointment with the doctor.“

She patted his shoulder and lead him down the corridor, stopping him right in front of the door and opened it for him. From there on, Kirito could go the few steps until he sat down on a chair and waited for what the doctor was about to tell him.

* * *

The people in the waiting room had come and gone and every time the door opened, the girl had hoped it was her brother. But she had been waiting for over half an hour now and she hadn't seen him.

He said it was just supposed to be a regular check up, nothing that would take a lot of time. Suguha didn't know how long it usually took. It was her first time escorting him after all. But still, with each minute that passed, the girl became more and more anxious.

The door opened again and she quickly turned around to see who it was. One part of her expected it to be another stranger or a nurse calling someone. But this time, the one who was standing there was Kirito.

He stood there with the nurse that had brought him to the doctor before. But something was different now. Neither of them had a smile on their face and even though Suguha couldn't fully see her brothers face, she could guess his expression well.

She quickly stood up, walked towards them and put a hand on Kiritos shoulder.

„Big brother? What did the doctor say?“

He hesitated before answering.

„He said he found a way to heal my eyes.“

„But isn't that great? You'd be able to see again!“ she was excited over the news, but there was clearly more to it.

„Yes, but he also said that it's a dangerous and expensive surgery. It's a kind of surgery that hasn't been done much, so the chances of it actually working are...really low. Worst case, I'll...“

He hesitated again, swallowing the lump in his throat and trying to keep his voice steady.

„I might even loose my eyes entirely.“


End file.
